Nada Personal
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Tomoyo es una fanática de las compras por internet. Sin embargo, una oferta muy extraña volteara de cabeza todo su mundo...y él de otra persona en el lejado Londres.


Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"Nada Personal"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP, así que no me demandes

Una de la mañana.  
Bueno, no podía evitarlo.  
Más aun cuando las ofertas en "tianguis libre" estaban a la orden del día.  
Tomoyo sabía que estaba mal. No solo mentalmente por ya haber gastado casí medio millon de yens en una hora, sino físicamente.  
Una maldita infección estomacal la había tenido tirada una semana en la cama y apenas esa noche se había sentido un poco mejor, para sentarse frente a la computadora y ver las compras on line.  
Es lo que sucedía cuando se sentía mal, se ponía a "comprar" de manera frenetica.  
-Ya, ya, la última - murmuro para sí misma mientras se acomodaba la cobija sobre sus hombros. Esto último se lo había repetido ya 30 veces, pero siempre encontraba algo bueno que comprar. Desde un lindo abrigo, hasta componentes de última generación para su cine particular.

_-Tomoyo..._

La pelinegra hizo una mueca mientras miraba la ventana del messenger parpadear. Solto un largo suspiro. Sakura podía ser tan insoportable cuando se comportaba como una mamá gallina. Dejo la página y abrio la ventana...

_-¿Que pasa?  
-Es noche.  
-Lo mismo digo para tí. Van a ser la 1:30  
-Tu sabes que estoy escribiendole a Syaoran. Esta de viaje de negocios en Hong Kong._

Tomoyo sonrio. La relación que llevaba su mejor amiga y el heredero del clan Li iba bastante bien. Ya se habían comprometido el mes pasado y Sakura estaba poniendose un poco histerica con tanto viaje de su prometido. No sabía si era porque podía matarse en un avión o encontrar una joven china más atractiva que ella.

_-Vamos Sakura, no te lo van a robar. Bueno, solo si la chica tiene medidas de 90-60-90  
-Tomooooyo ;_;...  
-Es broma XD. Él te ama desde que tenían 12 años, no entiendo tu preocupación.  
-Aja. ¿Tu no tienes a un chico del cual ponerte histerica cada 2 minutos?  
-Claro que no. Por eso vivo tan tranquila y puedo gastar mi dinero como me de en gana.  
-Veo que el joven con el cual salías, no fue de tu agrado.  
-¿Ese? Solamente quería mi dinero y mi posición. Los ricos japoneses son tan snobs y superficiales.  
-Lo dice alguien que acaba de comprarse un modelo a escala de Edward Cullen.  
-¡¡CULLEN SAAAMA!!!!!  
-Ya, entendí. Pensé que tenías mejores gustos.  
-Oye, eso dolio. Aparte, Cullen-sama se ve excelente para tomarle videos!_

Sakura le salio una gota de sudor. Tomoyo no cambiaba en absoluto.  
Entonces su vista se fijo en el osito de peluche que Syaoran había dejado en su habitación. Ella aun vivía en casa de su padre, pero pronto se mudaría, tan pronto se casara.  
Touya había dejado el hogar hacía años y ahora vivía en alguna parte de Kyoto. Por momentos extrañaba hacer berrinches con él.  
Sakura vio que la ventana del messenger comenzo a parpadear rapidamente. Tomoyo lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar,  
no,no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar._

Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por ti.

Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Cada hora, una eternidad,  
cada amanecer, un comenzar;  
ilusiones nada mas,  
que facil fue sonar.

Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecian no acabar;  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual.

Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.

Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado... 

_-Tomoyo...¿Otra vez cantando a Bon Jovi?  
-Lo siento, lo siento! Pero es que...es JON BON JOVI! Es un amor ese hombre!  
-Pense estabas saliendo con él  
-Salí un par de veces...con toda su familia. Sabes que esta casado con su novia de la secundaria? Eso es taaan tierno!  
-A veces me espantas...  
-Vamos, solo soy una joven saludable que se muere por dos hombres sumamente perfectos y que como los vinos, mejoran con la edad.  
-Te recuerdo que el dichoso Edward es un vampiro.  
-Sí, a mi que me muerda y me tome todita!  
-¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?  
-Sakura, eso no es un asunto que te incumba. Solamente estoy un poco hormonada...  
-No sabía que estar enferma te ponía tan mal.  
-Muy graciosa. Última vez que te invito a mi casa.  
-Por favor. Recuerda que me invitaste la semana siguiente a posar para otra de tus creaciones...  
-Uh..buen punto. Bueno, te la pasare esta vez. Tengo un vestido preciooooso y te quedará divino!_

Sakura le salio otra gota de sudor. Al menos su amiga ya estaba mejor. Le había preocupado que ella se sintiera tan mal durante la semana. Era raro que se enfermara, casí imposible. Pero lógico, siempre se hacía la dura y prefería aguantarse.

_-¿Entonces no saldrás con chicos en un buen rato?  
-En absoluto. Aparte ando ocupada. Tengo que meterme a italiano la siguiente semana y tengo clases de natación vespertina. Ya voy en nivel intermedio.  
-Tomoyo, no te cansas? Tienes un ritmo de vida frenético.  
-Sabes bien que me aburro sin hacer nada. Necesito estar activa o me fastidio. Apenas me acabe los cuatro libros de Meyer, por lo cual me desocupe.  
-Insisto, necesitas un novio.  
-Aja ¿Quien? Solo hay patanes o manipuladores y no quiero eso.  
-Te recuerdo que no pueden ser como Edward...  
-No deseo a alguien como él, solo alguien que me quiera y me ame como soy, así de loca  
-Sí, casí nada...  
-Oye...  
-Vale, perdona. Estoy un tanto estresada. Shaoran no contesta el email.  
-Sakura, son las 11 y tanto en Hong Kong, debe estar dormido.  
-No, sabe que tiene que contestarme, es mi email nocturno, nuestro ritual._

Ahora le toco a Tomoyo deslizar una gota de sudor por la nuca. Sakura era tan obsesiva con Syaoran que le sorprendía que el chico no hubiera salido corriendo.  
Si ella tuviera alguien así, estaba segura que sería tranquila con él.  
Claro, si lo hubiera...  
Lo que le había dicho a Sakura no eran exageraciones. Se había dado tiempos para salir con distintos hombres, pero no, realmente la situación había sido pésima. Tal vez era demasiado exigente o tal vez muy conservadora, pero...  
-No todos pueden ser como tú eh - miro el cartel de Bon Jovi pegado arriba de la computadora.  
La ventana comenzo a parpadear con insistencia...

_-¿Tomoyo? Ya te fuiste a dormir?  
-No, estoy aquí, solo pensaba.  
-Ve a dormir, casí son las dos!  
-Ah, excelente, ahora si sigo platicando así contigo, lleguemos a las tres.  
-Eres imposible...ahhhhh, llego el correo de Syaoran!  
-Entiendo, entonces luego hablamos.  
-Ok. Pero duerme eh?  
-Sí "mamá"..._

Daidoji cerro la ventana del messenger y volvio a la página de ofertas. Sakura estaba loca si creía que iba a dejar las compras. Aun tenía chance de gastar otro medio millon sin problemas.

-Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido...  
Eriol Hiragizawa pasaba las páginas a gran velocidad, cerrando una y abriendo otra. En apariencia, sus ojos veían con hastio el monitor, pero realmente no dejaba de leer los artículos que aparecían a gran velocidad.  
-Eriol...  
-Nakuru - el susodicho despego su vista del monitor. La joven traía una bandeja, con chocolate caliente y galletas - gracias.  
-Esta anocheciendo, creo debería comer algo para calentarse.  
-En este lugar siempre es de noche y hace frío - Eriol tomo una galleta y miro el paisaje londinense por la ventana - o llueve o siempre esta nublado. A veces extraño el sol.  
-Supongo se referirá a Japón.  
-Un poco - dio un mordisco - era más divertido entonces.  
-Sabe que ya no tiene motivos para volver. Su misión como Clow ya termino...  
-Sí, lo sé, pero aun cuando le dí la mitad de mis poderes al padre de Sakura, lo que me quede es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme aburrido.  
-Lo que debería hacer es salir a jugar o practicar un deporte. No estar pegado a una computadora.  
-Suenas como mi madre - sonrio Eriol y miro el monitor - ya fui a explorar el polo norte magnetico. Fue un buen recuerdo, pero demasiado sencillo.  
-¿Entonces porque no se echa una novia?  
-¿Novia? ¿Otra loca como Caroline? Ni loco. Solamente hablaba de ella, ella y más ella. Solo menciono algo minimamente bueno y fue para preguntarme si su escote estaba bien o no.  
-¿Y lo estaba?  
-Bueeeno, era talla D. Que podría esperar? - Eriol sonrio maliciosamente. Nakuru le sonrio y miro el monitor.  
-¿Y porque no compra algo? Tal vez necesite sacar su estrés adquiriendo cosas.  
-Tu quieras dejar por la calle el patrimonio de mi familia no? Aparte no me interesa. Mi deseo de cosas materiales es taaaan bajo.  
-¿Y porque no oferta algo interesante? Esta casona de su familia tiene muchas cosas que serían buenas para vender.  
Eriol parpadeo y miro a su creación.  
-¿Insinuas lo que pienso?  
-No divaga. Creo que debería volver a Japón y visitar a sus amigos.  
Eriol hizo una mueca.  
-Sakura, mi tonto descendiente...Daidoji..  
-Su relación con la joven Daidoji era bastante buena. Se escribían bastante cuando eran niños.  
-Bueno, no decíamos nada para nosotros. Tomoyo me mantenía informado sobre Sakura y su progreso con las cartas. Dejamos de escribirnos a los 16 años, cuando Sakura se reencontro con Syaoran. Ya no era necesario cuidarla.  
-¿Tomoyo? - Nakuru le sonrio - ya se tuteaban?  
-Soy inglés y me parece descortes decirle así a alguien que consideraba una amiga.  
-¿Consideraba?  
-Nakuru, no sigas con tus juegos de palabras - Eriol se levanto y miro la habitación - creo tienes razón y vendere esta casa. Igual viajaremos por el mundo un rato.  
-Eso me parece bien. Hay un sitio en internet donde puede ofertarla ahora mismo.  
-¿Tianguis libre? Sí, lo conozco. De repente me pasaba allí para conseguir tomos sueltos de enciclopedias sobre la segunda guerra mundial.  
Nakuru sonrio y se acerco a la computadora. Entonces noto una canción que Eriol había dejado en pausa.  
-Adelante... - sonrio el chico. Nakuru presiono play...

_Por una cabeza de un noble potrilloque justo en la raya afloja al llegar.Y que al regresar parece decirno olvides hermano vos sabés a que una cabeza el tejón de un díade aquella coqueta y risueña al jurar sonriendo el amor que esta vistiendoquema en una hoguera todo mi una cabeza todas las locuras su boca que besaborra la tristeza, calma la amarguraPor una cabeza si ella me olvida que importaperderme mil veces la vida, para qué vivir?Cuanto desengaño por una cabezayo juré mil veces no vuelvo a insistirpero si un mirar me llevé al pasarsu boca de fuego otra vez quiero de carreras se acabó la timba un final reñido yo no vuelvo a si algun pingo llega a ser figeldomingo yo me juego entero, que le voy a hacer?Por una cabeza todas las locuras su boca que besacalma la tristeza borra la amarguraPor una cabeza si ella me olvida que importaperderme mil veces la vida para que vivir._

-Carlos Gardel - le guiño el ojo el peliazul ante la mirada de Nakuru  
-Aun esta obsesionado con probar a cada mujer con esta canción?  
-Gardel era un genio, pero más en la película donde la usaron...  
-Sí, "Perfume de mujer". Esta usted obsesionado con ella...  
-Bueno, es un teniente coronel que esta solo y que aun con su forma de ser, una linda profesora lo acepta al final, al menos para bailar tango - Eriol sonrio melancolicamente. Nakuru no le paso por algo que el comentario no era solo por la película.  
-En fin - el chico se dio la vuelta - creo que te haré caso y daré una vuelta al lugar...  
-Eriol, tengo una idea.  
-¿Idea?  
-Oh sí - la joven sonrio maliciosamente - una muy buena.

Tomoyo solto un largo bostezo. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Las últimas pujas habían sido de muerte, pero se había hecho con 3 bonitos retratos, un vestido color plata con tirantes y un gorro color violeta, lleno de lana.  
-Solo una, solo una más - se repetía por enesima ocasión.  
Entonces noto como una oferta estaba llamando la atención de los visitantes, y aun más, de mujeres exclusivamente.  
-Será algo bueno? - penso curiosa. Tenía que revisarlo como fuera lugar.  
Sin embargo, casí se cae de la impresión al ver lo que se estaba ofertando y estaban ya con pujas que sobrepasaban los 1,000 dolares americanos.

Eriol miro aterrorizado, pero a la vez encantado, como el plan de Nakuru estaba dando frutos.  
-¿Lo ve joven Eriol? No le parecio estupenda mi idea? - Nakuru sostenía una cámara digital  
-Increíble - alcanzo a murmurar, mientras veía como el contador de pujas había aumentado exponencialmente en la última media hora.  
-Y ya vamos por los 2,000 dolares. Debe admitir que tiene encanto con las chicas.  
-Aja, si supieran que soy un terrorista.  
-No puede quejarse. Si alguna de estas "niñas" ganan la puja, usted tendrá que cumplir el trato e ir a donde quiera que este.  
Eriol sopeso lo que había dicho Nakuru. Eso era....divertido.  
-Eres una genio - sonrio - toda una genio.  
Nakuru miro contenta a su amo. Hacía tiempo no lo veía tan contento...tal vez podía salir algo bueno de esto.

Tomoyo tuvo que levantarse de golpe de la silla y comenzar a dar vueltas por toda su habitación. No, no podía ser. Ese tipo no podía estar haciendo eso, más aun mostrandose así en internet. Se había desaparecido por años y ahora había vuelto, haciendo este tipo de tonterías. Le parecía tan...vergonzoso.  
-Tranquila, tranquila, igual es una broma - tomo aire y se dirigio a la computadora.  
Reviso la oferta y las pujas, así las condiciones que había. No, nada estaba fuera de lugar. Era una oferta real y parecía que el site la había dejado pasar, más porque las pujas estaban al tope, subiendo el contador de la página como si fuera espuma.

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba subastando un beso suyo.

-5,000 dolares - silbo Eriol. Esto estaba resultando realmente divertido y lo mejor, eran los comentarios tan variopintos que habían dejado las usuarias. Algunas le dejaban sus correos, sus números de celular o hasta le mandaban fotos bastante sugestivas.  
Y no podía quejarse, todas estaban de muy buen ver.  
Aunque penso que si alguna loca ganaba la oferta, el estaría amarrado o secuestrado en algun sitio desconocido días después.  
Esto último provoco un sentimiento de felicidad en el joven, bastante intenso. Por un momento se permitía que el destino lo guiara y que el no pudiera meter las manos en absoluto.  
Era tan divertido, tan impredescible..  
Entonces reparo en la última puja que había llegado: 10,000 dolares y aparte venía un mensaje como en las anteriores. Sin embargo, este no parecía en absoluto amistoso, al contrario. La chica había pujado pero lo insultaba de una manera poco ortodoxa.

_Hiragizawa, eres un maldito aprovechado y mereces que te mate. Ganare esta oferta para tenerte entre mis manos y partirte en dos por ser tan desvergonzado y cabezon._

Eriol solto una carcajada larga al leer el comentario. La joven realmente tenía "agallas" para escribir algo así. Hacía tiempo no leía algo tan deliciosamente provocador.  
-"Gracias por tus comentarios BonJovi_Bride091182" - tipeo - me encantaría ganarás esta oferta y que me partas en dos como dices.  
Eriol dio "mandar" y se recosto en el sillón comodamente a esperar una respuesta.  
Esta llego casí enseguida y lo peor, la susodicha había aumentado la puja hasta 15,000 dolares, sin esperar respuesta.

-"Cinico desvergonzado, no trates de seducirme, porque hablo en serio. Te hare cumplir tu oferta pero de venir. ¿Como puedes hacerle esto a estas chicas?"

Eriol no se sintio en absoluto molesto, al contrario, su interés y curiosidad por esta usuaria había aumentado tanto como las pujas que ponía.  
-"Vale, tal vez lo sea, pero admite que estas divertida con esto"

-"En Absoluto. No voy a permitir que un coqueto como tú, este haciendo esto".

-"Te lo tomas demasiado en serio. No es nada personal. Como la canción de Soda Stereo".

-"¿Nada Personal? Estas tan divertido supongo. Bueno, te lo advierto desvergonzado. Te sorprenderá cuando me conozcas, ya verás"

Eriol fruncio el cejo al leer este último post. Era extraño, pero sentía que conocía a la chica de otro lado. Se le hacía levemente familiar, más con ese tipo de expresiones...claro, no las había escuchado él directamente, pero...  
-Ah, no puede ser - comenzo a mover el mousse con rapidez. La usuaria era japonesa y por razones del site no se revelaban sus datos, pero si su nacionalidad.  
Las expresiones, la nacionalidad, la cantidad de dinero que ponía...  
-Vaya - el joven se recargo en el sillón y su vieja sonrisa ambivalente aparecio - así que eres tú...

Tomoyo miro el monitor por largos 10 minutos. Eriol le había contestado los últimos mensajes de manera puntual y rapida. Sin embargo...  
-¿Porque rayos no contesta? - tamborileaba los dedos sobre el teclado. Volvio a revisar la oferta. Los 15,000 dolares que había ofrecido se mantenían a la cabeza.  
Justo en ese momento, el sonido del celular hizo que Tomoyo saltara de la silla. ¿Quien rayos era a esta hora?  
-¿Tanto ansias un beso mio? - escucho una voz calmada y con un fascinante acento ingles, al momento de contestar.

Sakura miro su celular y suspiro. Al instante, otra llamada entro.  
-Sakura, trate de marcarte, pero estaba ocupado - era Syaoran.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - la chica noto el tono histerico de su prometido - solo que hablaba con alguien.  
-¿A esta hora?  
-Bueno, si se habla de Londres, es díficil sabes?  
-Que? mi ancestro esta...  
-Sí, volvio y parece que anda fastidiando a alguien de lo lindo...

-H-Hiragizawa! - Tomoyo se puso roja - ¡Que rayos crees que haces!  
-Hablarte, lógico.  
-P-Pero como conseguiste este telefono? Llevas 10 años sin dirigirnos la palabra y lo primero que se de tí es que te estas prostituyendo!  
-Oye, oye, oye, no me estoy prostituyendo, simplemente estoy vendiendo un beso. Eso se hace en otros lados y nadie parece escandalizado  
-¡Esto es distinto y como conseguiste este número!  
-Calma, le acabo de hablar a Sakura, que por cierto estaba muy divertida, y me lo paso.  
"Esta traidora". Penso la pelinegra. Cuando la viera, ahora si le diría muchas verdades, o la haría posar por horas.  
-Como sea, quiero que retires esa oferta.  
-No quiero...  
-Hiragizawa, por favor. Esto es de pésimo gusto.  
-Para tí. En el viejo continente es de lo más común.  
-¿Cual común? Estas demente!  
-En mi defensa, fue idea de Nakuru  
-Aja, echale la culpa a tu creación! Cancela la oferta!  
-No  
Tomoyo tuvo que tomar aire para no aporrear el celular. Se sentía furiosa, frustrada y sumamente molesta. Era algo extraño en ella, pero ver la imagen de Eriol posando con esa sonrisa enigmatica, la hacía poner sumamente alterada.  
-¿No has tenido sexo en meses verdad?  
-Hiragizawa Eriol! Deja de leer mi mente!  
-No lo hago, solo que estas respirando muy rápido y murmuraste algo como..."sexy" entre dientes.  
Tomoyo se puso roja.  
-¿C-Como supiste?  
-No sabía...  
-¡QUE! Me manipulaste!  
Solo se escucho una risa larga del joven. Tomoyo se levanto y comenzo a teclear un mensaje rapidamente.

_Nadie se atreva a subir la apuesta o las demando!_

-Uy - Eriol dejo de reír - eso no caera en gracia de las demás.  
-Me vale un soberano cuerno que opinen las demás! Voy a ganar la puja y te golpeare.  
-¿No prefieres un beso? O tal vez te de algo más si...  
-Eriol, por favor...ya estoy lo suficientemente apenada para que salgas con eso!  
-Vaya, al fin lo hiciste  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Decirme por ni nombre. Te aclaro que era un trato que teniamos desde hace años.  
-No lo recordaba - la joven suspiro  
-Eres algo distraída sabes?  
-Un poco..quizás...ya, estoy más calmada, perdon, pero...  
-Estas un poco alterada.  
-Tu lo estarías si no hubieras dormido bien la última semana. Sabes que es traumante ir al sanitario?  
-Veo que casí no te enfermas.  
-Nunca y es horrible. Apenas voy saliendo y estaba algo deprimida.  
-No me parece sano que tu psique dependa de tu salud física para sentirte bien.  
-Nadie te pregunto - rezongo la chica. Aunque no podía negar que tenía razón.  
-Vale, ¿Porque no vas a dormir?  
-Iba a hacerlo, pero salio tu estupida oferta y me entretuve - mintio. Eriol solto una risita.  
-No es estupida, es un beso...casto e inocente.  
-Eso no me parece casto e inocente, más con tu mirada de casanova  
-Ya lo creo, la puja te la han superado.  
-¡Que! - Tomoyo solto el celular y miro el monitor. Alguien había ofrecido 16,000.  
-Quien sea, no vas a ganarme! - gruño mientras tecleaba otra cantidad.

Eriol solo escuchaba un monton de quejas y palabras poco entendibles por la bocina del celular. Entonces miro el monitor y vio que Tomoyo había ofertado 20,000.  
-¿Estas contenta? - mascullo.  
-Absolutamente - contesto la chica al momento - seré la única que me quede contigo  
-Vaya, eso sono tan tierno...  
-Era cinismo - musito la chica.  
-Faltan 10 minutos para que termine la puja, ¿Quieres platicar de otra cosa o seguir despotricando contra mi?  
Se hizo un silencio en la línea, seguido de un largo suspiro.  
-¿Como has estado?  
-Bien, algo aburrido como verás.  
-Sí, lo noté. No entiendo como Nakuru se le ocurren tales cosas y tu le sigues la corriente.  
-Vamos, es divertido y estoy sumamente contento ahora.  
-Aja, ¿Entonces también mi berrinche es divertido para tí?  
-No voy a negarlo.  
-Genial, ahora soy tu payasito.  
-No lo eres...o quizás sí  
-Eriol, te estas ganando una buena....  
-Estoy a miles de kilometros de tu alcance.  
-No cuando envie a mis asesinos profesionales a cazarte.  
-¿Eres miembro de los Yakuza? No sabía.  
-Pues los contratare. Creeme...  
-Te creo. Realmente te tengo miedo.  
-Solo lo dices para tenerme contenta.  
-No, en serio. Desde que te conozco, sería la única persona a quien temería realmente.  
-¿Por que?  
-Sencillo. Sabías todo sobre mí desde un principio, pero en lugar de cuestionarme o alertar a Sakura, solo dejaste que esto continuará.  
-Lo sé. Pero sabía que eras una buena persona.  
-¿Lo crees? Confiar en un completo extraño? Más porque tu mejor amiga estaba en riesgo?  
-Eres sumamente egocentrico. No eres tan invencible como pareces.  
-Lo soy, soy el gran mago Clow!  
-Tu tono de ultratumba no va a hacer que me caiga del susto oh gran Mago Clow.  
Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Eriol solto una risa larga.  
-¿Lo ves? Eres especial  
El tono de la frase agarro por sorpresa a la chica.  
-¿Eh? - la chica tosio - dices...  
-Supongo no estas acostumbrada al halago.  
-No y son exageraciones tuyas.  
-¿Crees?  
-En absoluto.  
-Aparte de especial, eres modesta.  
-Eriol, para con eso, no vas a conquistarme con piropos que no son ciertos.  
-Claro que son ciertos. Supongo mides 1.55, cabello negro corto y grandes ojos como balones de futbol.  
-Que bonita comparación. Tengo ojos de balon. Eres tan romántica  
-Y tienes un sentido del humor e ironia bellisimo.  
-Eriol... - sonrio la chica negando con la cabeza.  
-Sonreiste...  
-Sueñas... - murmuro. Sin embargo, le costaba mantener la platica sin sonreír un momento. Eriol era un niño grande, pero que sabía como halagarla, aunque ella no lo admitiera. Jamás le gustaba recibir piropos, no quería convertirse en una engreída.  
-A propósito, escucha esto...  
Tomoyo antes de que contestara, oyo como Eriol acercaba su celular a las bocinas de la computadora.

_Comunicación sin emoción  
una voz en off con expresión deforme  
busco algo que me saque este mareo  
busco calor en esa imagen de video_

Nada, nada personal  
nada, nada personal

Ella no puede pensar, esta aburrida  
de tanto simular cayó dormida  
busco en TV algún mensaje entre líneas  
busco alguien que sacuda mi cabeza  
y no encuentro nada, nada

Nada personal  
nada, nada personal  
nada especial

Sinceramente  
sería tan bueno tocarte  
pero es inútil, tu cuerpo es de látex  
y no siento nada

Nada personal  
nada, nada personal

-¿Que rayos es eso?  
-Vaya, pense te emocionaría que te dedico esta canción  
-Tus trucos de casanova barato no van a evitar que te mate, sabes?  
-¿En serio? - Eriol hizo una voz sumamente infantil, muy parecida a la que tenía cuando era niño.  
-Actuas como un crio sabes?  
-Eso te molesta, por lo que veo.  
-Ya estoy harta de cuidar niños, creeme.  
-Dudo que quiera hacer cosas de niño contigo.  
-Eriol, por favor...  
-Claro, eso sería luego coquetearte, invitarte al cine y a comer sushi.  
-Sushi??? Como sabes que me gustaría comer sushi?  
-Tengo mis contactos...  
Tomoyo fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Que tanto habia chismeado Sakura sobre ella?  
-Si quieres, cuando ganes, te invitare.  
-Excelente, luego te matare.  
-Sigues con eso...  
-Entiende que no es correcto lo que haces.  
-Pareces una abuelita  
-Mira quien lo dice! Tienes quien sabe cuantos años en esta Tierra!  
-Bueno, me mantengo joven - Eriol volvio a reír. Tomoyo se contuvo de seguirle la risa. Pese a lo insulsa de la platica, se había mantenido entretenida en ella.  
Demasiado para su gusto...  
-Gracias por hablarme - comento la chica de repente.  
-No fue nada. Sabes que es un gusto hablar contigo.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Estoy hablandote a las 4 am, ¿Que eso no es común?  
-Quizás entre las parejas...  
-Interesante, te gustaría ser la mía?  
-Eriol, no me gusta preguntes eso a la ligera. Voy por algo serio.  
-Estoy siendo serio...  
-No lo parece.  
-Sabes como soy. Me divierto como un niño, o prefieres que lo grite a todo mundo ahora?  
-No...gracias. Ni te atrevas.  
-Ya veo, te apenas no?  
-Eriol...  
-Sí, eso me dice que sí!  
-Eriol, deja eso o juro que cuelgo.  
-Pero es divertido.  
-Para mí no. No se siente bien ponerse roja como amapola.  
-Quizás...hey, como que ya te ganaron.  
Tomoyo desperto de golpe la platica y vio horrorizada que faltaba un minuto para que terminara la puja y la cantidad que habían ofrecido un contrincante, Kittyblack, era de 25,000 dolares.  
-Noo! - grito mientras comenzaba a teclear freneticamente, viendo el reloj de la computadora.  
Tan pronto dio click a "send", el reloj cambio a 4 de la mañana.  
-No... - la chica dejo caer el celular mientras miraba el reloj. Podría haber entrado la puja, pero...  
-¿Tomoyo? - se escucho. La chica se encogio y tomo el aparato.  
-No gané...  
-No sabemos, en unos minutos darán los resultados...  
-Eso no importa. Voy a dormir, me siento mal.  
-Tomoyo...  
-En serio Eriol, me siento mal, buenas noches - colgo mientras apagaba el celular y lo dejaba bajo la cama.

Eriol miro largamente su móvil mientras miraba el ganador en la pantalla.  
-¿Como estuve Eriol? - Spinnel aparecio trás él.  
-Creo que te pasaste un poco - le dijo - se supone ella debería ganar.  
-Sí, pero no me resistí a meter presión - la gatita negra sonrio - aparte, estuve escuchando lo que hablabas con ella. Hacía rato no te notaba tan relajado y contento.  
Eriol no contesto. Siguio mirando la pantalla.  
-Es una lástima, no crees.  
-¿Porque lo dice Eriol?  
-Porque ahora me doy cuenta que voy a extrañar muchas cosas y en especial esta.  
-Entonces supongo tendré que hacer los arreglos para otro viaje  
-Sí, no creo estar listo para afrontar relaciones ahora - Eriol apago el monitor - dile a Nakuru que prepare mis maletas.  
-¿Llevara equipaje pesado?  
-Solo una bolsa de viaje. Hará frío en el viaje...  
-Eriol, se ha dado cuenta al fin?  
-Claro que sí - el chico miro a Spinnel largamente - ahora puedo entender perfectamente a Sakura. Y aparte, era algo que no había predicho.  
-¿Divertido no?  
-Mucho - sonrio el chico mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio...

Tomoyo tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre había podido ganar todo lo que se proponía, pero perdio en esta ocasión.  
Y lo peor, fue que otra chica le había ganado la puja. Eso era un golpe al ego terrible  
-¿Pero porque me siento tan mal? - pensaba una otra y otra vez. Solo era Eriol Hiragizawa, un virtual desconocido, y aparte un vulgar beso...  
Y tal vez algo más...  
-Bueno, que le aproveche - se coloco una almohada encima de la cabeza.  
Pero la sensación de tristeza continuo por un rato más, antes que el sueño la terminara venciendo definitivamente...

-¿Tomoyo?  
La susodicha parpadeo un par de veces, bastante amodorrada. Se revolvio entre las cobijas y vio la silueta de su madre frente a ella.  
-¿Mamá?  
-Buenos días hija. ¿Dormiste bien?  
-Sí, un poco - bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos - buenos días. ¿Que hora es?  
-Casí las 2 de la tarde.  
-Lo siento - bajo la mirada apenada - aun me siento mal y...  
-Esta bien, eso no es problema. Lo que me preocupa es lo que hay arriba de nuestra casa.  
-¿Eh? - Tomoyo tomo su bata y salio rapidamente al balcón de su habitación.  
Lo que vio en el suelo la dejo en shock.  
-Y eso no es todo, hay un mensajero de FedEx en la entrada.  
-¿Que? - la chica salio corriendo, mientras Sonomi miraba el letrero escrito con una avioneta en el cielo...

_Born to be my baby_

-Tú... - Tomoyo casí se cae de la impresión al ver a un sujeto, vestido con el traje de los mensajes de FedEx.  
Lo destacable, eran las gafas, el cabello azul y esos ojos que parecían sondearla en su totalidad.  
-Buenas tardes madame - dio una ligera reverencia - vengo a traerle lo que usted adquirio en Tianguis Libre.  
-P-Pero..yo perdí. ¡Y como rayos hiciste para llegar!  
-Por lo que veo, eres impulsiva de repente - se acerco hacia ella - tu ganaste la apuesta, en los últimos segundos. Tan pronto fuiste seleccionada, tome el primer vuelo de Londres para aca. 12 horas de camino.  
-Estas bromeando verdad? Hiciste todo esto para entregarme un beso???  
-No, para nada. Aparte, aun perdiendo, habría venido. Spinnel te habría cedido su lugar.  
-¿Spinnel? Estuve compitiendo contra él todo este tiempo!!  
-Podría decirse que sí...  
Tomoyo sintio las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y el deseo de abofetearlo.  
-¿Viste el mensaje?  
-Sí - el comentario del chico freno su mano - como supiste..?  
-Ya te dije. Sakura me paso muchos datos, no solo cuando le pedí tu número, sino cuando venía camino aca. Debo admitir que estoy agotado.  
-Adoro esa canción... - las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger - eres un grandisimo idiota...  
-Tomoyo - Eriol se acerco, pero la chica lo aparto.  
-Vete, no quiero estes con una chillona.  
-No lo eres..  
-Claro que sí! Ayer me la pase así por tí! No se porque lo hice! Solo que...  
-Antes de que me digas todo eso, voy a darte tu regalo.  
-No te atrevas, estoy muy molesta y no voy a disfrutarlo! - Tomoyo se tapo la boca. Eriol solto una carcajada y rapidamente se coloco frente a ella. Antes de que la joven protestara, él ya le había separado las manos y las había puesto alrededor de su cuello.  
-¿Lo quieres o lo regreso a Inglaterra?  
-Yo... - ella entrecerro los ojos mientras entreabría los labios - me veo horrible...me acabo de levantar y no me he lavado los dientes...  
-Shhhh, ya no te quejes...  
-No soy quejumbrosa...tu me haces sentirme como una niña...  
-Te molesta?  
-No...se... - alcanzo a decir la chica cuando recibio unos labios sobre los suyos. Al principio se notaban frios, pero ella se encargo de calentarlos luego de unos minutos.  
Tomoyo se separo, casí sin quererlo, para luego mirar con ojos anhelantes a Eriol.  
-Yo...no quería tener relaciones en este momento - le dijo con voz quebrada - y tu saliste de repente, con esa estupidez...odio a los chicos como tú.  
-¿En serio?  
-Me haces sentir insegura...  
-Supongo eso no te gusta.  
Tomoyo sencillamente nego con la cabeza, para luego hundirse en el pecho de él.  
-Por eso quería matarte...  
-Que extraña manera de mostrarme tu cariño  
-Cabezon... - alcanzo a murmurar mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Me gustabas antes, sabias?  
-Estas exagerando para variar...  
-No - él le froto el cabello - olvide esos años donde la pasaba tan bien en Japón. Y tu formabas parte de ellos. Igual no me dí cuenta.  
-Eriol, no exageres! No pudiste enamorarte de mí!  
-Vaya, me atrapaste...  
Tomoyo lo sacudio por las solapas del uniforme.  
-Deja de hacerme esto!  
-Bueno, estoy tratando de ser cursí y romántico. No venir a decirte que no me conformo con un sencillo beso.  
-Que! Eres un cinico desvergonzado!  
-Un poco - el joven volvio a romper a reír. Tomoyo no tardo en esbozar una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, ¿Entonces quieres empezar de cero?  
-Sí se puede... - Eriol dio un paso atrás y dio una reverencia - buenas tardes señorita, soy Eriol Hiragizawa.  
-Y yo Tomoyo Daidoji - le correspondio el gesto - gracias por traerme mi "compra". A propósito, debe estar cansado de un largo viaje desde Londres.  
-Un poco, pero no es nada  
-¿Entonces no le molestara entrar a la casa a tomar algo de té?  
-En absoluto. Tengo tiempo libre.  
-Excelente. Pase por favor.  
-Espero no quiera seducirme - le sonrio candidamente. Tomoyo quería romper en risas, pero se contuvo.  
-Oh, no lo haré - la joven le tomo del brazo mientras lo guiaba a la casa - no aun...ya sabe, no es nada Personal...  
Eriol correspondio esto último con una ligera sonrisa.  
-A propósito ¿Bailas?  
-Para nada. Odio bailar...¿Porque lo preguntas?  
-Por nada. Pero te gustará el tango, ya verás..  
La expresión que puso Eriol al finalizar, no le agrado en absoluto.

Fin...por ahora.

Notas finales.  
Luego de un año y medio sin escribir un fic sobre esta pareja, en un par de noches, vuelvo a la carga. Ya me habían estado presionando bastante para continuar "Joyride" o hacer una nueva historia. Y he aquí lo segundo.  
Curiosamente, siempre elijo el título de mis historias al final, ya que lo he terminado. Sin embargo, esta vez fue al principio, usando la famosa canción del grupo argentino Soda Stereo: Nada Personal.  
La letra encaja perfectamente con la situación que llevan Eriol y Tomoyo en la historia (y sí, esta inspirada igualmente en ese famoso comercial de una página de compras y ventas).  
Cabe decir que este fic es una variante de los que había escrito de la pareja, pero quería intentar algo nuevo, donde el guion predominara sobre los personajes y no al revés. Más aun, cuando la personalidad de la joven Daidoji esta inspirada en cierta persona XD.  
Las canciones usadas en esta historia son "Como yo nadie te ha amado" de Jon Bon Jovi. "Por una cabeza" del gran Carlos Gardel y lógico "Nada Personal" de Soda Stereo.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Diana Hiragizawa, por la ayuda "involuntaria", así quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia. Gracias.

Nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
